Soto La Marina
The capital of The Papal States, Soto La Marina is a city of trade, worship and study. History Founded by Spanish settlers in 1788, Soto La Marina was originally a trading post near the gulf. It would grow over the centuries, until it had a population over 90,000 at the time of the Great War. The days after the war were the same in the city as they were in most places;fighting, suicides, looting, rape, murder and a general sense of chaos. Large earthquakes also struck, completely leveling large swathes of the city, as well as causing the sea to flow inland, due to subduction of the continental ridge. One of the few places spared was the cathedral, which became a rallying point for the survivors. After the violence had calmed, those still alive began to examine the damage done. They found that most of the city was alright, although several neighborhoods had burned down due to fires. Staying in the church for shelter and organization, they began to scavenge and reclaim what they could from the ruins of their homes. As time went on they moved out of the church and into the surrounding buildings, seeing that the radiation was gone. The segment of the population that had been turned into ghouls also showed themselves around this time, and were accepted into the new town, having suffered enough. Now numbering just shy of eighty, a party was organized to explore some of the farther areas of town, as well as look for seeds or a steady food supply. On the north side they found several small gangs, but they posed no threat at the time. Besides that, the party returned with a rough map, several animals and a small amount of food. By 2113 there was a small town built around the cathedral that mostly scavenged and farmed the surrounding ruins. A traveling priest asked to hold mass in the cathedral one day, which was agreed to by the townspeople, and the sermon moved them greatly. Economy The economy of the city is based mainly the constant stream of pilgrims that come to the city both to pray, and to petition the Pope. The outskirts of the city are filled with with inns and hostels, with lavish hotel for the well of closer to the center of town. The food is usually based around this group, with roadside stands and grills standing on most streets grilling everything under the sun... And a few things that has never seen it. Underneath this pious veneer lies a very real black market; the groups of pilgrims are great ways of smuggling slaves and contraband into the town without attention; there are roughly a dozen inns, hotels, and tents throughout the city that are operated as safe-houses by various gangs and individuals, selling residence to those on the run with pesos; roadside stands both distribute chems and other items as well as act as drop off points for fences; even several members of the local guard make a nice bonus to their income by selling confiscated items to travelers. More than one member of the Vatican have been excommunicated and banished for such associations. Culture The culture of Soto La Marina varies from solemn worship and study around the cathedral, to drunken displays of machismo around the cantinas, races on the outskirts of town, and strict work ethic in the business district. visitors often get directions based on these "zona de estado de ánimo" and told if they get lost, just to strike up a conversation with someone to see where they are. The atmosphere around the schools and shrines in one of enlightenment, as knowledge preserved from before the war is passed down to another generation. Not only are ideas taught but the arts as well, Soto La Marina boasting an impressive collection of art supplies, even hosting a small sculpting workshop. The streets are usually filled with pilgrims, with merchants operating sidewalk stalls here and there intermixed with doorways for more stable shops. The Outskirts by contrast in almost the complete opposite; rowdy, loud, and often very illegal. Sitting as it does on the intersection of two major cattle trails, as well as a exit of Carretera 101, it sees a lot of vaqueros and caravaners. Originally given only a flimsy bunkhouse, there is now a literal red-light district on the outskirts of the city, the size of which depends on the current pope. Here one can find almost any vice they wish to indulge in, from flesh to food to chems to gambling. To add to the 'entertainment' several of the brothel and cantina owners sponsor weekly races. The resulting noise and fights have lead more than one cardinal to compare it with pagan Rome. Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Places Category:Communities